Dyskusja:Dettlaff van der Eretein/@comment-95.160.156.224-20180415192122
O matko i córko :P Dyskusja nie nażarty się wywiązała i bardzo intrygująca, przyznaję :), a ile ludzi tyle opinii, a poniżej moje trzy grosze :) . 1. Dettlaff - poniżej w komentarzach jedni mają go za przygłupa inni za biedną ofiarę cwanej baby etc. a ja powiem tak, jaki by nie był, mądry czy głupi to każdy czyn ma swoje konsekwencje i o ile mordowanie niewinnych rycerzy ( wiem rzecz dyskusyjna, ale kto w prawdziwym życiu nie ma czegoś za uszami ? ), które i tak z trudem można usprawiedliwić ( bo to jest po prostu złe zabijać drugą osobę, tym bardziej, że oni dla Dettlaffa byli całkowicie niewinni ) to szczucie miasta wampirami aby przywołać do siebie Syanne to jednak przegięcie. Przeraża mnie obecne w komentarzach przedmówców zrozumienie i współczucie dla Dettlaffa bo na złą kobietę natrafił i inne farmazony etc. A co z dziećmi ? czy po prostu niewinnymi ludzmi ? nie mówiąc już o stratach materialnych. Także u mnie Dettlaff mógłby przeżyć Krew i Wino jeśli byłby wstanie pokonać Geralta ( mogło by być takie zakończenie, że jednak Geralt nie dał rady a Dettlaff go nie zabił tylko odleciał hen daleko ). Zrobił, źle/głupio/nieodpowiedzialnie i nie ma to usprawiedliwienia. P.S. ktoś tu przytoczył to słynne jabłko, chłopca i bydle z Lyrii :D no to jest mój ulubiony argument ,, był ludzki/dobry etc. bo za jabłuszko od chłopczyka zabił bydle, które wczesniej wszamało chłopczyka'' - tak pokrótce :D właśnie to moim zdaniem jest jakieś zdziecinnienie Dettlaffa. Prosty czyn który wywołał prostą reakcję. Trochę źle ( mnie to nie przekonuje ) , że facet jest wiekowy a nie jarzy o co chodzi u ludzi ( no proszę Was, gdyby on dopiero co przybył do naszego świata albo miał 20 lat wedle naszej rachuby to ok, ale facet który zyje obok ludzi od wieków ? i dalej nie czai ? to może jednak Dettlaff jest delikatnie upośledzony co ? :D ) 2. Regis nie żyje i tak powinno pozostać ( Mistrz AS tak orzekł :P ) . 3. Dodatek spoko, przyjemny i ładny :) wakacje :P . Tyle, że liczyłem na coś innego. Tytuł bardzo wymownie wskazywał na wampiry, nawet do pewnego momentu myślałem ( Regis i Geralt w Tesham Mutna ), że może okaże się że Touissaint to jakaś wielka stołówka dla wampirów a pusta klatka po Khagmarze wskaże, ze szykuje coś złowieszczego ( z tego co pamietam w grze chyba nie ma informacji dobitnie potwierdzającej że Khagmar zginął/zabił się ? jeśli to przeoczyłem to przepraszam ). Ostatecznie dla mnie ( subiektywne odczucie ) dodatek nie powtórzył sukcesu Serc a główna linia fabularna była za krótka ( myślę że ze dwa, trzy questy wplecione w wątek główny dobrze by zrobił fabule ). 4. Wampiry i potwory - moje subiektywne odczucie po dodatku Krew i Wino. Trochę bez związku ale myśle, ze każdy zauważył jak potężne są wampiry w dodatku. Generalnie to wiem, że to gra itd. ale przegięte są moce ukazanych wampirów ( Ukryty, Dettlaff, Regis , Bruxy i cała reszta ) gdyby je przełożyć na realia naszego świata to żadnego człowieka na ziemi by nie było . Ja rozumiem, że są to istoty szybsze, silniejsze i obdarzone jakimiś super cechami, no ale żeby kilku chłopa czy doświadczonych żołnierzy, rycerzy nie potrafiło ogarnąć tematu....(np. Bruxa z Corvo, chyba 11 trupów naliczyłem) . Strach żyć w świecie wiedźmina :D jedynie wiedźmini mogą czuć się bezpiecznie :) a i Wieśkowi to już brakuje tylko tarczy Kapitana Ameryki w książce z ludzkimi zabójcami mordował się a tutaj pięciu na raz bierze ( no ale rozumiem że to wszystko na potrzeby gry, żeby była dynamiczna , choć wygląda to jak Hollywood'dzka produkcja :P 1:10) . 5. Henrietta i Syanna - jedna drugiej warta....każda zła na swój sposób i tutaj zgadzam się z przedmówcami. Henrietta postąpiła egoistycznie i wykorzystała urząd jaki piastuje ( moim zdaniem dobre argumenty podawał Anonim, sprowadzające się do tego, że Syanna dostała by ułaskawienie, można się z tym nie zgadzać ale pewnie tak by było w realu. a czy to złe czy dobre ? słowa władcy się nie kwestionuje :P, ) . Syanna - bez dwóch zdań zła kobieta, a do tego cwana i bezwzględna. Choć jak pokazał dodatek jak przyszło co do czego to taka malutka była. Klasyczna Ura Bura. 6. W grze zabrakło mi kilku zakończeń w stylu : Henrietta wybacza Syannie, podnosi się bunt/ jakaś reakcja chłopska/rycerska lub coś podobnego. Albo Henrietta jednak pęka widząc śmierć na ulicach Beauclair, wydaje Syanne a sama np. abdykuje i podąża ścieżką Lebiody :D . Tak czy siak można było jeszcze kilka zakończeń wymyślić. Dzięki za uwagę. Pozdrawiam miłośników Wiedzmina :)